


Side Scenario X

by TheMysteriousGeek2345



Series: Silver Branded L'Cie [6]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Agito (iOS game), Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Gen, Spoilers. Big spoilers. Unless you like spoilers, this is my favourite Side Scenario bar VI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousGeek2345/pseuds/TheMysteriousGeek2345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyu Kagerohi's thoughts before Class Zero save the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Scenario X

**Author's Note:**

> Some OOCness, attempts at fight scenes and a character featured in the fandom for the first time! :) I just felt that the character was interesting. Takes place during the Main Scenario.

Side Scenario X- From the Other Side

She aimlessly wandered through the Fountain Plaza, waiting for Class Zero to arrive. Around her, cadets and soldiers alike were being cut down by the Lulusath soldiers, staining the water in the fountain red with their blood.

She kicked the corpse of a boy from Class Second, smirking a bit. It was happening all over again. Finis. The destruction of Orience, and it's rebirth. And she couldn't wait.

Maybe this time, the gates of the Unseen realm would be torn asunder by the deaths of all in Orience. Maybe this time, Gala and her could fulfil the task given to them by Lindzei and finally find Etro herself.

But first, she needed to find Agito. After all, they had to see if Arecia's method would work this time. Miyu doubted that though. It hadn't worked in the first cycle of Orience. It hadn't worked in the other millions of loops. Why would it work now?

Maybe the death of Orience was the answer to opening Etro's gate?

Suddenly, she could hear someone enter the Plaza. Several someones. She smiled, before turning around in order to confirm her suspicions.

She was right. They had arrived.

She moved towards Ace, Cater and Cinque, determined to discover whether they were Agito or not. She hoped they were. It would be boring otherwise.

"Class Zero." She stated.

"Miyu?" Cater asked quickly, "How did you survive?"

"Because I am working for them." Miyu thought, hiding the smirk that was starting to appear on her face.

"It really is you!" Cinque squealed, "You survived!"

Miyu thought to herself, "I know, but you may not be soon. It depends on if you and your classmates are Agito..."

Ace, meanwhile looked wearily at the Class Second student in front of him. Miyu knew what he was thinking. He knew the truth. And a second later, Ace had pulled out his deck of cards, and pointed them at her.

"Miyu." Ace mumbled, "You...work for them? Why? Why are you doing this? They are killing your classmates! Your classmates are dead and you don't care!?"

"Ace..." Miyu laughed, walking towards him, "I am not a true cadet. I am not a true member of Class Second."

Cater paused, "Who are you then?"

Miyu gave a wry smile, "Now you are asking the right questions. I am Judge Myuria. Servant of Gala, commander of the Lulusath soldiers. If you wish to become Agito, you must face me in battle. Win, and you could save the world. Lose, and you will perish by my blade."

Cinque got out her mace, and Cater got out her guns, before joining Ace in challenging Miyu. Miyu smiled at this. Finally, she would be able to see how powerful Class Zero really were in this cycle of Orience.

Miyu unsheathed her fluret, before charging at the three students facing her. Swinging her blade gracefully in the air, she decided that Cinque would be her first target. She just needed to find a Kill sight, before the first of the twelve students fell.

She felt the sting of a Thunder projectile hit her, before she saw Ace teleport towards her. He quickly threw a deck of cards at her, and Miyu dodged all of them.

"They've gotten quite powerful in this cycle. Arecia has taught them well." Miyu thought, before she saw Cinque's kill sight, "But I have now gained the upper hand!"

Cinque fell to the ground, having been KOed. She had quickly been replaced by Jack, who had quickly charged towards Miyu, unsheathing his katana. Miyu counter his blade before her own, defending herself from his strike.

And the two of them danced around the Plaza, swinging their respective blades at each other. Miyu was determined to win, but she knes that Class Zero's determination to become Agito was far greater.

Jack backed her against a wall, and Miyu knew that unless she did something, she would lose the fight. She ducked at Jack swung his blade at her throat, before stabbing him in the back.

2 down, 10 to go.

As Eight was fielded into the battle, Cater collapsed, having summoned Rubicante a couple of seconds ago. The Eidolon set it's eyes on her, before it charged for her. Miyu realised that there was really no point in continuing the fight. Class Zero had proven their strength, and they were therefore the Agito.

Just as she expected.

"Congratulations, Class Zero. You have 'won' this fight, and therefore you have the right to become Agito." Miyu muttered.

As the nine conscious members of Class Zero began to celebrate, Miyu teleported out of the plaza. She needed to serve her master, and follow his every word. He had told her to come to the Palace of All Magic, in order to command the Lulusath soldiers there.

She knew that she would be there on time to give this cycle of Orience its Curtain call. But first, the stars of the show would need to arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> There won't be any more side scenarios until after Christmas (the final five are planned though). Fight scenes are not my forte, so if it was terrible, I apologise. Reviews would be appreciated. :)


End file.
